


Normal

by Sarcasticmissy



Category: Primeval
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 19:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1480732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcasticmissy/pseuds/Sarcasticmissy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quick little slightly longer than normal drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Normal

It's a normal day, completely normal. No monsters and no anomalies, just Nick and his tea, fingers curled around the heat, watching as Stephen potters around the office then comes to rest on the edge of the desk, his thigh barely touching Nick's arm. And as Nick tries to proceed as normal, tries to ignore the look on Stephen's face, waiting patiently, tries to ignore what happened last night, he flashes back.

 

He watches as Stephen scratches at his neck (Nick runs his tongue along the line of Stephen's neck, sucking at his collarbone). He feels Stephen's thigh moving as he finally gets restless (Stephen wraps his legs around Nick, his thighs tight against Nick's hips). Stephen touches his free hand (Stephen drags his hands, his nails, down Nick's back)for attention and Nick jolts back to now, wincing as the tea spills over the sides of the cup.

 

He's not sure how to deal, not sure what Stephen wants and he's never wished for an anomaly to pop up as much as right now.


End file.
